


Falling Slowly

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Hinata came into his life, Kageyama had no idea what does it even mean to have friend, let alone best friend.</p><p>That was why the setter thought that cuddling with Hinata as they fell asleep, upon Hinata's first visit to his house, was absolutely normal between best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title props to Glen Hansard and Markéta Irglová's amazing song.

“Shouyou, can you stay at your friend’s home for the night? The storm is really bad here. It’d be dangerous for you to go home in bike.”

“Eh? Really, Mum?”

Hinata clasped his phone against his ear. His stomach turned cold upon realisation that he couldn’t go home for the night. He was only Karasuno High’s student for a couple of months now and he had no idea whose house he could stay in immediately. Shuffling his feet on the clubroom, Hinata glanced around just to find Kageyama glancing back at him. He was only on his uniform’s black pants, shirtless for he was changing back from jersey to uniform.

“Oh,” breathed Hinata.

Once again, Kageyama and him had stayed behind, way past the usual evening practice time. They were practising Hinata’s receive. They had promised the school guard to lock the gym and return it to him before nine. But by eight thirty-five, they heard loud rumbling outside the gym and realised storm was coming. They hurriedly clean the gym, locked its door, and ran back to clubroom to change.

Rain had started to patter against the clubroom’s window when Hinata covered his phone with his palm. “Um, Kageyama, my mother told me not to go home in bike because the weather in the mountain is so bad,” he grinned sheepishly.

Kageyama raised his eyebrows. “So…?”

Hinata sighed. He answered, half grunting, “She said I better stay in a friend’s house for the night. Beside, tomorrow is Sunday and we have no class or practice. So…”

Kageyama finally nodded, “Ah. I see. Yes, you can stay the night in my place. There isn’t much there, but you, um, definitely can.”

Hinata smiled, “Thanks Kageyama!” He uncovered his phone and talked to his mother again, “Mum, Kageyama said okay. His house is quite close from the school.”

The orange head could feel Kageyama staring as he talked and as his mother replied.

“I told you about Kageyama before, didn’t I, Mum? I’ll be fine. Yes. Tell Natsu I’m sorry I can’t go home today. I’ll return tomorrow. Yes. Thank you, Mum. I love you too.”

Hinata closed his flip phone and smiled at Kageyama. He rubbed his nape and chuckled, “You really saved me, Kageyama.”

Kageyama glared at Hinata, but then he averted his eyes, as his cheeks grew scarlet, “Say that after we safely arrive at my house, Dumbass.”

“Still, thanks,” Hinata shrugged.

Kageyama glanced at Hinata once again. He opened his mouth to say something, but then a loud crackle of lightning jolted them both.

“I-I guess we better head for your house now, Kageyama,” shuddered Hinata.

“I-I agree,” Kageyama nodded.

*)*

Kageyama didn’t remember the first time he rode bicycle. That night, however, with the sprinkle of cold rain against his face and storm approaching in the distance, was Kageyama’s first time riding bicycle with someone. That very someone happened to be his partner in court—and also clinging very hard, with his arms around Kageyama’s hips.

“Let go, Dumbass!” roared Kageyama, fighting the sound of storm, lightning, wind, and rain. “Hold on to the bike! I can’t pedal if you held me like that!”

“Your way of riding bike is scary, Stupid Kageyama!” yelled Hinata in return.

Kageyama had no idea how he managed to reach his house just in time before storm actually rolled in. He parked Hinata’s bike on the garage. The odd duo entered the house together, wet from head to toe. Kageyama sighed. He was relieved that they reached house in time, but now they had to take bath very soon, or else they’d be sick. He wiped his wet fringe from his forehead.

“Whoa, your house is awesome, Kageyama,” said Hinata, somewhere beside him.

Kageyama just shrugged, “Thanks, I guess? Come on. I’ll get you towel. We need to bath now.” He started to walk and Hinata followed him.

Hinata stopped somewhere behind him, “Now? Both of us? Together?”

Kageyama pulled two big towels from cupboard near the guest’s bathroom and raised his eyebrows as he handed it to Hinata. “What? Do you have any problem with that?”

When Hinata didn’t answer, Kageyama pouted.

“We took bath together on the training camp, you know. There’s nothing weird about it.”

Hinata eventually stared at him again, smiling a tiny smile, but it was still a smile, nevertheless, “I guess you’re right, Kageyama. Okay, let’s go take bath together! Wooo! Are we going to use this bathroom?”

“No. We’re going to use mine,” said Kageyama, who started to walk upstairs, while made mental note to wipe the floor later when he was clean and dry.

“You have your own bathroom?” Hinata trotted behind Kageyama, climbing the stairs with full energy. “That’s so awesome!”

Kageyama chuckled, “What’s so awesome about that?”

Hinata stopped trotting and started to walk, his eyes on Kageyama's face, “Oh, so you _can_ smile outside the court.”

Kageyama felt his cheeks grew warm again for the second time that night, “Shut up, Dumbass Hinata. I can smile, of course.”

Hinata smiled up to him, grinning from ear to ear, as bright as the sun, even when it was night and stormy outside, “Yes, you can. And you should do it more often.”

Kageyama wanted to ask why Hinata wanted him to smile more, but the question died down when Hinata made his usual ‘guwaaah’ sound upon seeing Kageyama’s bedroom.

“You’ll spend the night in my room, so you can go admire it later. We have to bath now, Hinata,” Kageyama ruffled Hinata’s wet hair.

Hinata saluted at him, “Yes, okay, Kageyama, Sir!”

*)*

Hinata had already showered and cleaned himself when Kageyama entered, with his wet shorts plastered to his hips. Hinata was moaning happily on the warm tub and Kageyama just looked at him, as water from shower trickled down his hair to his shoulder and chest. Though he didn’t smile again, Hinata knew Kageyama wasn’t exactly pissed off or annoyed like usual. When Kageyama started to shampoo his hair, Hinata realised that he could deduce Kageyama’s state of emotion from the absence of frown on Kageyama’s face.

“Move back a little, Hinata,” said Kageyama, who was now standing beside the tub.

“Eh? You’re going in too?” Hinata jolted and gasped.

“The warm shower isn’t enough, Dumbass,” he grunted.

Hinata scooted back a little, leaning his back against the end of the tub. Kageyama stepped in, leaning his back to the other end of the tub. He moaned too, just like Hinata, and Hinata found himself giggling. He never saw Kageyama so relaxed before. Kageyama had always been so strong, rigid, unmoving, yet quick and nimble. Seeing him relaxed was almost endearing at this point, for they were always competing and stressing.

“Thank God your bath tub is big enough for both of us, Kageyama,” hummed Hinata as he sank a little lower, letting the water warm his nape and chin.

“It’s normal-sized I think. It’s because you’re so tiny, Dumbass. You have to eat more,” the setter clicked his tongue.

Hinata said nothing. He just stared at Kageyama.

Kageyama’s face fell, “Oh, um, I didn’t mean—I’m not saying that your body size isn’t great, it’s just… I’m sorry. You’re a great volleyball player, Hinata. I’m really sorry if I were—“

Hinata chuckled, his eyes still on Kageyama’s face, “It’s okay. I _am_ tiny. It’s not always nice to be this size, but tonight, I’m kind of glad I’m small, because you can ride bicycle with me just fine. And now we can share the tub too. I think it’s okay to be tiny sometimes.”

The doe-eyed middle blocker watched in amusement as colour grew in Kageyama’s cheeks—a growth that had nothing to do with being in warm water.

“O-oh,” coughed Kageyama, still very red in the face. “W-well, I’m glad you thought so.”

They stayed in the bath for a little more time, talking about receiving technique as the basked on the water’s warmth. At the end of the conversation, Hinata smiled, “Since I am small and in a need of food, I hope you allow me to feast on your supper as well, Kageyama.”

Kageyama, to Hinata’s surprise, smirked back and left the tub first, “Of course, Hinata.”

*)*

Hinata moaned once again upon curry and rice in his mouth. Kageyama chuckled from across the table, gesturing to the tall pot full of curry once again, “You can always help yourself with third and fourth serving, Hinata.”

Hinata could only nod, for his mouth was full of food.

After Hinata helped Kageyama with dishwashing—Kageyama figured Hinata must be helping his mother a lot with kitchen activity, from the way he washed quickly but cleanly—Kageyama offered Hinata chilled tea and Hinata jumped up and down, “Oh, yes, please!”

Five minutes later, by the sofa in front of television on Kageyama’s living room, Hinata was half-asleep with his head on Kageyama’s lap.

Hinata really knew how to make himself comfortable, Kageyama noted.

He also noted, silently, with warm sensation returned to his cheeks once again, that there was something endearing in the way Hinata drunk cold tea after hot bath with his glass in his kitchen. There was something endearing in the way Hinata flopped down to his sofa where they just relaxed, with TV doing the talk—Kageyama never knew what to watch beside volleyball matches and sometimes he turned TV on just to fill the silence—and they just lounged and lazed there. Hinata’s hair was still slightly wet, so Kageyama dried it for him as they sat on the sofa. In the end, Hinata fell into his lap and Kageyama fell in love with him.

Or he supposed, he possibly did.

Kageyama never had friends prior to Hinata. He never had anyone visiting his house, so Hinata was his first everything. So when Hinata curled into his lap and snored, Kageyama thought it was normal for best friend—and _fun_ too.

As he stroked Hinata’s now almost dry here—and thinking proudly and endearingly that he was the one who dried it—Kageyama thought that this was perhaps how does it feel like to have best friend and to love someone. He wondered whether Kindaichi and Kunimi did this sort of thing when they were home alone. He even wondered whether Tsukishima and Yamaguchi also did similar thing.

Kageyama was very new to this whole thing and he found close relationship to be very, very fun.

When the 10 pm news started, Kageyama turned off the TV, lifted Hinata bridal style to his bedroom, and lied Hinata down on his bed.

“Um… Kageyama…?” slurred Hinata on his sleep. “Are we in you room now? Are you going to sleep? I’m already sleeping.”

Kageyama found himself chuckling again, “Yes, we’re in my bedroom. I’m going to sleep too.”

“You’re s-supposed to—“ Hinata yawned. “—Prepare futon for me or something.”

Kageyama blinked, “I don’t know where we keep our futon. My parents won’t be home this week, anyway, so just sleep there.” He sat on the edge of his bed, stroking Hinata’s hair and face. Hinata was so warm and soft against his calloused palm.

“Are you going to s-sleep here too?” Hinata yawned again. “Are you going to sleep with me, Kageyama?”

He nuzzled his warm, soft cheek into Kageyama’s hard palm.

Kageyama went very silent.

“Kageyama…?” mumbled Hinata once again.

“W-what? Oh, yeah, I’m going to sleep here too. It might get a little cramped, so I’m really sorry.”

Hinata chuckled sleepily. His eyes were only half-lidded. “Do not apologize! This is your bed. If anything, I should be the one who apologize for coming here and invading your bed.”

“You can invade my bed whenever you want, Dumbass.”

“Huh? What was that?”

“… Nothing. Scoot a little over there, Hinata, I want to lie down.”

And when Kageyama finally lied down and exhaled a long breath, Hinata curled towards Kageyama’s longer body, his face against Kageyama’s chest and his arm hugging Kageyama’s torso. Kageyama didn’t know why he didn’t expect this. Of course Hinata would cuddle on his sleep. He had sibling. Yeah. Maybe this was sibling thing and normal in sleepover with friend too.

“Good night, Kageyama.”

“Oh,” said Kageyama, who didn’t know anyone but his own parents who’d tell him ‘goodnight’. Perhaps this was also a best friend and sleepover things. “Yes. Good night, Hinata.”

The storm was howling louder outside and rain kept hitting against his window, but all Kageyama felt was warmth. Later, he dream a beautiful dream of summer day with Hinata—because Hinata still smelled like the sun even after practice, rain, and bath—and woke up to found his arms enclosed around sleeping Hinata.

Kageyama didn’t know whether best friend kissed after sleeping together, but he leaned forward to kiss Hinata’s forehead anyway. Hinata opened his eyes slowly at that and Kageyama thought his heart was stopping. Did he do something weird?

But then Hinata smiled and giggled, “Good morning, Kageyama.”

And upon Kageyama’s, “Good morning, Hinata” Hinata reached for Kageyama’s face and returned the forehead kiss.

And Kageyama was now very sure that he had definitely fallen in love with Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this felt sloppy. I'll beta it in the morning.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Links: [My Tumblr](http://hallo-valgus.tumblr.com/) | [Haikyuu!! Forum](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/index/)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, I totally forgot to dry the floor last night," Kageyama chuckled as they walked downstairs after washing their face on his bathroom. "It's all dry now, though."

His house was now well lit by the sun after the storm. Everything seemed to be glowing under sunlight.

Hinata was next to him, smiling up at him with one eyebrow raised, "You're smiling again."

"So?" Kageyama shrugged, still smirking.

"I like it," Hinata did his little jump and Kageyama's heart leaped a little.

The setter did not have time for blushing, however, for Hinata opened his mouth again.

"So what's for breakfast, Kageyama?"

Kageyama hummed, “I don’t know. I usually just toast two slices of bread and put fruit and honey on top of it. We have some vegetables and egg, though, so…”

“Raw egg on top of rice!” shouted Hinata so suddenly Kageyama almost fell from the stairs. Thankfully, they were only three steps away from the floor.

Kageyama raised his eyebrows, thinking. Raw egg on top of rice wasn’t exactly his idea for power breakfast. But it wasn’t like they were going to do any training that Sunday. Kageyama walked towards the kitchen, his brain still working. But then, upon seeing Hinata’s hopeful face—his brown, doe eyes were definitely screaming _raw egg on top of rice!_ —Kageyama chuckled and ruffled the smaller boy’s hair.

“Okay, raw egg on top of rice for breakfast, then,” he said, ruffling Hinata’s hair even more. His hair and scalp was warm and Kageyama didn’t remember whether Hinata’s messy lock always felt so soft and nice between his fingers.

“Yay!” Hinata did a little jump and then lunged forward to hug Kageyama.

Kageyama did several steps backward, for Hinata's lunging was powerful, and almost hit the kitchen’s counter if only he didn’t grab its edge. Upon Hinata’s laughter of happiness, Kageyama did little laugh too. His hand was still on Hinata’s head, so he ruffled Hinata’s hair some more, while his other hand patted Hinata’s back. Hinata was warm all over and Kageyama wanted more of that warmth, so he rested his lower back upon the counter’s edge and hugged Hinata back.

Hinata nuzzled his face to Kageyama’s chest and made that happy squeal as he squeezed Kageyama harder.

Looking down on Hinata’s bright orange locks, Kageyama thought that having best friend and sleepover was really fun. He wished he could have sleepover with Hinata every day.

Kageyama had no idea how long they hugged there in sunlight-flooded kitchen until both of their stomachs growled.

“Breakfast,” they said to each other, before pulling back.

After breakfast, Kageyama went to the sofa where Hinata slept on his lap last night and Hinata followed. When Kageyama sat, Hinata sat too. Soon, as they watched news of a cat who sleeps on a pot, Hinata leaned against Kageyama again and they were half-asleep together in tangled mess of legs and arms. Kageyama had lied down almost completely, his back against the arm rest of the sofa, while Hinata was lying on top of him, his legs tangled with Kageyama’s, but none of them cared to change their position.

“Are we just going to do this for the rest of the day?” asked Kageyama with a yawn.

“Do you mind?” Hinata returned, also with a yawn,

Kageyama shook his head sleepily, “What does this called? Sleeping and hugging together?”

“Sleep cuddle?” Hinata yawned even bigger before resting his head upon Kageyama’s chest once again.

“I like it. I like sleep cuddle,” Kageyama replied as he absentmindedly stroking Hinata’s back with his right palm.

“I also like it.”

“Good. I think I like it because I’m doing it with you, though,” Kageyama yawned again.

“Me too. I think I like sleep cuddle and you.”

“Yeah. I like sleep cuddle and you too.”

And they continued their sleepy exchanges until they dozed off on that warm living room, with bright, sunny day outside, on clear blue sky after storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did end up beta-ing this, but I also added another chapter. I really like writing about the morning after, so I decided to write this...
> 
> They're so fluffy. Please let me die.
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always. You're awesome.
> 
> Links: [My Tumblr](http://hallo-valgus.tumblr.com/) | [Haikyuu!! Forum](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/index/)


End file.
